Left Behind
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: Together they created her. Together they abandoned her. She was forgotten and lived in confusion and loneliness for a large amount of her life. That is until she discovers the whereabouts of the family that was once hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

Left Behind

_Together, they created her. Together, they abandoned her. She was forgotten and lived in confusion and loneliness for a large amount of her life. That is, until she discovers the whereabouts of the family that was hers._

Chapter One

She opened the door just wide enough to enter. Slipping through, she softly closed the door. "There you are" a voice said, startling her. She turn around, to see Leo, staring at her expectantly. "Where were you Bree?" Leo asked, his tone a mix of worry, relief and curiosity. Leo was younger then herself, yet he always acted like the over protective older brother. "Somewhere" Bree answered and walked pass him to the kitchen. "Tell me Bree" Leo whined, his serious expression dropped. "Why do you want to know" Bree asked. "Because..." Leo said trailing off, trying to think of an excuse. "Hello there Bree" Tasha said, coming into the living room. "Hi Mrs. Dooley" Bree greeted. "Bree, I told you, call me Tasha, you've been living here for a few months now. You're part of the family" Tasha said. "Um. Thank you" Bree thanked quietly. "So where were you Bree?" Tasha asked, more out of curiosity then concern. "At a party" Bree admitted. "At a party?!" Leo exclaimed. "Yeah" Bree said. "What? Who's" Leo stuttered. "Just a party" Bree said and flopped down on the couch. "You must tell me" Leo said, sitting down across from her, and staring at her straight in the eye. "You are a weird little fourteen year old" Bree commented. A comfortable silence fell upon the people in the room. "Bree, you want anything from the kitchen?" Tasha asked. "No, I'm fine thank you" Bree said. "Well, I'm going to bed now. We have school tomorrow." Bree said and headed upstairs.

Her feet hit against the wooden steps lightly as she went up. She walked past Leo's room, then Tasha's room and finally she stood in front of her own. She opened the door and flipped the lights on. It was a medium sized room, with a drawer, a large wooden closet and a queen sized bed in the middle. It was pretty plain, but she wasn't the one to complain. She quickly changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she slipped into the bed. Her head laid down on the soft pillow. Her eyes then began to close and she drifted into darkness.

Late in the night, she tossed and turned.

_"Alright, the last part" the inventor mumbled. "Donald!" he called out. "What?" the person asked. "Hand that to me." the inventor directed. "Get it yourself Dougie" Donald said, eyes glued to the computer screen. "Don't call me that" Douglas said._

_Red flames, lapping at everything, and spreading everywhere. "Over here!" a voice told her. Bree turned but there was no one to be found. "Bree! Follow me!" another voice said. She turned towards the sound, yet nothing was there except more fire. "Help!" She screamed. Her cries went unheard, and the fire continued to grow and grow and..._

Bree sat straight up on her bed. Her hands clutched the sheets as tears ran down her cheeks. Outside, the moonlight spilled through the window of her bedroom. Her breathing began to slow and return to normal. Slowly she let go of the sheets and got out of bed. Bree slipped on her slippers and made her way out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. After drinking a glass of water, she sat down. That dream was so real. Almost like a memory. Was a memory? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her?

"Bree" someone called. Then she felt a hand shaking her. Bree groaned and rolled over, but landed with a soft thump on the floor. "Ouch" Bree said and got up, wide awake. "Nice to see that you're up." Leo said. "Hey, what were you doing sleeping on the couch?" Leo questioned. "Um.. I'm not sure" Bree said. "Wait, are you saying that you sleep walked?" Leo asked, growing excited. "Sure" Bree said and headed upstairs to quickly change.

Bree was soon done, and walked back downstairs greeting Tasha who sat at the table. "Here's your cereal" Tasha said and pointed to the bowl on the table. "Thank you" Bree said. Tasha smiled and returned to doing what she was. "Hurry, or we'll be late" Leo rushed and went to put on his shoes. Bree ate as fast as she could, without making a mess or choking and the two walked out of the house.

The two walked down the sidewalk together, enjoying the calmness of everything around them. Suddenly the sound of a car horn honked. Bree was snapped out of her thoughts as the honking continued. Turning around, she caught sight of Adam, football captain riding down the street in his new car. The boy slammed his hand on the wheel, creating the ruckus. "Wohooo!" Adam and his friends yelled as they passed by Leo and Bree. Bree rolled her eyes. Leo stared after Adam. "He must have a good life" Leo said, and kicked a pebble. "A good life? Have you seen his grades?" Bree asked Leo. "Well besides that" Leo said. Bree shook her head in disagreement.

Bree and Leo had just walked through the courtyard, when something collided into Bree from behind. The two fell over and landed on the grass. "I am so sorry" he said, and gave his hand. Bree grabbed it and he helped her up. "It's fine" Bree said and looked up to see who this person was. He was about one or two inches taller then her, with brownish hair and hazel eyes. "I'm really sorry" he apologized. "I told you it's fine" Bree said. "Um. My name's Chase Davenport" Chase introduced. "Um. Bree" Bree introduced. "Oh and this is Leo" Bree added. "Nice to meet you" Chase. "Wait, dd you say Davenport?" Leo asked. "Yeah" Chase said. "You're Adam's brother" Leo asked. "Yup" Chase said popping the p. "I didn't know he had a brother" Leo said. "Well now you do. See you guys around" Chase said and hurried into the school building. There was just something about him that seemed so familiar...

**Hi there, it's PBL. So this my new story Left Behind. And I would like to thank Croc9400 for giving me this amazing idea. YOU ARE AMAZING CROC9400! And hope you all like this, read and review Love PBL. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

After Chase had disappeared through the blue doors of the school, Bree stood outside with Leo, dusting off her clothes. "You got a little something over there" Leo said and pointed to her jeans. Bree let out another frustrated sigh and dusted off her clothes once again. "Is it gone?" Bree asked. "It'll just have to do" Leo said. Bree walked along side Leo as he entered the school. The two walked in, and went to their lockers which were located right next to each others. "See you soon Bree" Leo said after grabbing his gym clothes from his locker. "See you Leo" Bree said and waved while he walked away. Looking at her schedule, Bree found that she wasn't going to see Leo till near the end of the day. Bree then opened her locker and gathered her books, trying to ignore the world around her.

_"She's such a loser"_

_"All alone in life, that must totally suck"_

_"I feel bad for her. She's an orphan"_

_"Probably abandoned by her family"_

They thought she couldn't hear them, see them whispering about her. She didn't need any pity, or hate from people. Slamming her locker door shut, she began to walk to her first period class, Home Education.

Walking into the class, she caught sight of a seat in the back and headed there. It was one of those normal days, avoiding eye contact with any one and everyone, especially "the group". The most popular group of the school. Oddly enough, the leader was the dumbest person anyone could think of: Adam. It was fifteen minutes in the period, when Adam ran into the room, worried. "Young man" the teacher said, eying Adam. "Yes?" Adam asked. "What are you doing here?" the teacher asked. "I was a little late" Adam said and began to walk to his usual seat. The teacher glared at him as he went over to his seat. "Hey, get out of my seat" Adam said. The student was about to get up, when the teacher said, "No, stay where you are Jake. Adam you go sit in the back with" the teacher peered over, "her" the teacher said. Adam then looked at Bree, who then ducked her head down. Adam stood still for a moment, before deciding to go to the seat anyway.

Bree heard a chair being pulled out besides her, but she ignored it. The period soon passed by, and Bree leaped out of the room. But then, she heard a statement that stopped her in her tracks. "No one should pity her. I mean, there's a reason that her family left her" an all too familiar voice said. Bree turned around, fists clenched. "Stop" Bree said through her teeth". The girl turned to look at Bree and smirked. "Oh, well if it isn't the orphan" Kaitlyn said in a mocking tone. "I am not an orphan" Bree said, her knuckles now turning white. "Really Bree? You don't even have a family." Kaitlyn said, laughter then accompanied her voice. Bree closed her eyes and turned away. She began to walk down the hallway, "Bree, no matter how far you walk, it won't change the fact that you have no family" Kaitlyn called after. Tears began to rim her eyes as she quickened her pace. "Wait" a voice called out. Bree stopped walking, and taking a chance she turned around. "What?" Bree asked. "Are you okay?" Adam asked. Bree stared at him, "Why do you care." She asked. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." Adam said and stood in his spot. "It doesn't matter how I feel. It isn't going to change anything" Bree said and began to walk away. "And don't worry about Kaitlyn. She's all talk" Adam said. He stood watching her as she went up the stairs. Adam sucked in a deep breath before heading to his next class.

Lunch came soon enough, and like any other day Bree sat alone. Leo would come and sit with her but today he had a club meeting. Bree picked at her food while the world around her continued to go on. As she began to daydream, the chair besides her moved and a tray was put down next to her. Then she saw a person sitting down next to her. "Hi" Chase greeted with a smile. Bree stared at him. "What?" he asked her. "Don't you know what you're doing?" she asked him. "What did I do something wrong?" Chase asked. "Yes, very. Go sit somewhere else" Bree said and shooed Chase away. "Why? You're sitting here by yourself" Chase said. "It's supposed to be like this. Everyone has a group but me. I am an outsider. Now find where you belong and leave me alone" Bree said. With that she grabbed her school bag and raced out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day dragged on. In some of her classes there were mean notes, or getting spit balled at. Then finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Bree sighed as she closed her locker door. Her phone then vibrated softly in her pocket.

**Sorry Bree cant walk home with you 2day I have stuff. See you at home. -Leo**

Bree frowned slightly upon reading the message. She then began to walk home. Alone.

**There you go, a second Chapter. I really hope that you all like this story and thank you so much for the reviews! Until the next day, PBL. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

The door opened as the two brothers stepped in. "Hey dad" Adam greeted, and munched on some goodie that he held. As for Chase, his mind was deep in thought, while his feet led him to the couch and sat down. Mr. Davenport then looked at the paper and let out a breath of air. "What is it?" Adam asked, sitting down besides his younger brother. "It is not my fault that the engine of the helicopter caught on fire" Mr. Davenport mumbled. Putting the paper down, he grabbed his mug and took a sip. "Always they blame the scientist" Mr. Davenport said, "So how was school" Mr. Davenport said, changing the topic. Adam shrugged, and leaned back on the couch. Chase didn't answer. "Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked, his son still didn't answer. "Chase" Mr. Davenport said, louder then before. Chase was taken out of his thoughts and back to reality. "How was school today?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase stared at his father, "Fine." Chase mumbled, he then grabbed his bag and raced upstairs. Mr. Davenport clearly saw that something was wrong.

Bree took the keys out of her pocket and put them into the keyhole of the front door. With a soft click, the door opened and Bree stepped though. After she had closed the door, she walked to the kitchen, humming a soft tune that she had heard. Then after getting a drink, she sat on the couch. A little while later she dozed off.

As Chase finished up his math homework, the door of his bedroom opened. He didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Ever heard of knocking" Chase asked, putting the pen down and turning to face his brother. "Yeah. I just didn't want to knock" Adam said, flopped on Chase's bed. "What do you want?" Chase asked, standing up to take out his science textbook. Adam was suddenly silent, staring into space. Chase sighed and opened his textbook to begin his work. "Chase?" Adam asked from behind. "What?" Chase answered, concentrating on his work. "You know Bree right?", Chase stopped writing entirely. Putting his pen down, he turned to look at his brother. "Yeah, what about her?" Chase asked. Adam was silent once again, and this time Chase awaited an answer. Adam sighed and shook his head, "Nevermind" Adam mumbled. "What is it?" Chase questioned and stared at his brother. "It's a dumb idea" Adam said. "Let's hear it then" Chase said. Adam sat up, "You don't think it could be her...right?" Adam asked. Chase stared at his brother, "Dad said that she died in a factory fire along with Uncle Douglas" Chase told Adam. "But maybe she didn't die" Adam protested. Chase turned around, "She's dead...There's just...no possible way" Chase said. Adam stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Chase put his pen down and put a hand through his hair. He was beginning to doubt what he just said.

_"Come here you" a voice teased her. Something about the voice made her smile. Bree looked back, there she saw a man, arms out stretched, his face holding a large smile. Bree giggled and ran to him. As she ran though, the man began to change. But it was to late to turn back, for she had reached the arms of the man. "Bree" the voice said. The warm happy feeling inside of her seemed to have left, and all that was there was emptiness in the pit of her stomach. The arms then grabbed her small shoulders, she stared at him. "Bree" he repeated. She could hear the worry in his voice. "We have to get out of here, come" he said and grabbed hold of her hand. He pulled her, until she ran by his side. She didn't dare look behind her. "Hurry" he urged. Bree staggered forward more, but then fell to her knees. Yet, no one was there to help her up._

Bree's eyes shot opened and she sat up. Her shoulders began to shake. Those dreams were so frightening. Tears spilled out of her eyes before she could stop them. "I'm home" a voice announced. Leo walked into the living room to see Bree, crying. "Bree" Leo breathed and dropped his bag. He was quickly by her side and he held her as she cried. "It's okay" He soothed. When the storm had passed, Bree was wrapped in a blanket, while Leo stared at her, worry clouding his eyes. "You okay?" Leo asked. Bree managed to nod. "Do you...want to talk about it?" Leo asked. Bree squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head with all her might.

The dinner table was quiet. Adam ate silently, not gobbling down his food like he normally would. Chase wasn't eating at all. Mr. Davenport stared at his two sons. "Anything wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked. Adam shook his head and put another piece of pasta into his mouth. "It's not a big deal" Chase said. Mr. Davenport sat still, unconvinced. But with nothing more he could say, he let it be.

Bree didn't come down to dinner, she stayed in her bed for the rest of the afternoon. It was as if history was repeating itself. She was confused and lonely just like when she was a child. Nothing was making any sense, and there was nothing she could do about it. Now, she was also afraid of sleep. Afraid that if she were to drift off into the darkness of night, that her dreams would become a reality. Yet, it was always so easy for her to fall into a deep slumber.

Leo and Tasha sat at the dinner table, silently eating their dinner. There was not much conversation to be made. Leo got up from the table to pour himself a cup of water from the kitchen. As he poured the water, a loud crash was heard from upstairs. Leo ran back to the table, glass dripping with water in hand. "Mom, did you hear that?" Leo asked, eyes widening. Tasha took a deep breath and began to walk upstairs. Leo put the cup down and followed his mother, as the two walked up, another loud crash was heard. They reached Bree's room, and Leo knocked. "Bree?" Leo said. No one answer. "Bree, dear" Tasha called. Leo was beginning to worry. He pushed the door open...

**To be continued...**

**P.S: Love lots PBL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**Sorry for the wait, so where was I oh:**

_They reached Bree's room, and Leo knocked. "Bree?" Leo said. No one answer. "Bree, dear" Tasha called. Leo was beginning to worry. He pushed the door open..._

"Stop it GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bree screamed, as she pushed the mirror to the floor. It hit the floor, breaking into large pieces. Bree dropped to her knees, clutching her head. "Bree" Leo said, and ran to her side. "Bree" Leo repeated, shaking Bree, who had loss consciousness.

Chase sat on his bed. He spent the last two hours trying to convince himself that she was dead. That he was dead. In frustration, Chase picked up a pillow and threw it across the room. It hit the pad on the wall, revealing the elevator. Chase sighed and walked over to the touch pad, turning the morphing wall on. The elevator disappeared. Chase then walked back to his bed and sat there, continuing to think.

Adam stared at his father expectantly. Donald didn't meet his eyes. "Mr. Davenport. Tell me" Adam demanded. His eyes pierced deep through Donald, but the inventor stayed silent. "Please" Adam added quietly. Donald sat down on the cyber desk with a sigh. "Fine, go get your brother" Donald told his son. "Already here" Chase said, walking into the lab. "Chase" Donald said, a bit startled. "What is it?" Chase asked, sitting down on chair near by. "It's about, Davenport Industries" Donald began slowly. Chase stared at his father while he continued. "I think you all know what happened that night-"No we don't" Adam said. Mr. Davenport stared at him oddly, "No more secrets. No more lies." Adam said. "Tell us exactly what happened that night" Chase said. "Then I'll have to start from the beginning." Donald said,

_It was early September. The leaves had just begun to fall from the trees. On a small hill near the edge of Mission Creek, laid a new high tech factory. Davenport Industries. It was made by two brothers, Donald and Douglas Davenport. Geniuses they were, making revolutionizing technology as the days went on. As for the small factory, it had been only about three years old. It was brand new, and inside this small factory was a whole lot of technology. Everything was mechanical, as far as the eye could see. Besides a few workers here and there, the company was mostly dependent on the two inventor siblings._

_It was an ordinary day within the walls of the factory. Donald and Douglas were hard at work. Donald was too busy setting up sales to notice his brother's absence. When he did though, he began his search. Walking pass empty offices and machines at work, he never saw his brother. After he stepped into the elevator, he looking at the buttons. He noticed a floor that was not there before. He must have missed it, Donald thought and pressed the button. He stood in the elevator silently, waiting for his stop to approach._

_With a ding, the elevator doors opened revealing the worn down basement of the factory. Donald walked by dark corridors, the only sound was his steps hitting the pavement. Finally, he reached at the end of the hallway. Or at least what he thought was the end. As he turned around, he caught sight of a key pad. Walking over he examined it. The code was too easy and suddenly besides him the wall morphed into a small entry. He walked through, his back hunched to fit into the small space._

_Seconds later he emerged into a lair of some sort. "Woah" Donald breathed, looking around. "I know" a voice agreed. Donald turned around, and let out a relieved breath when he saw his brother. "There you are Douglas" Donald said. "I have something to show you, come" Douglas said and led his brother down a short way, "I've been working on something" Douglas began uneasily. "You were working on something without me?" Donald asked. "I'm sorry. It's just" Douglas then trailed off, "What?" Donald asked, "It's just I wasn't sure if you would approve." Douglas said nervously and put his hand on a doorknob to a metal door. "Approve?" Donald asked. Douglas nodded and pushed open the door._

"That's how I met you guys" Donald said. The two boys stayed silent, they've heard this story many times. Different thing have happened in each. "So this is the truth huh?" Chase asked. Donald nodded, "Keep going" Adam urged,

_The two inventors worked on perfecting their bionic humans. Adam, Bree and Chase were perfect. They all learned how to master their bionic abilities. Soon enough, there were training sessions. Their abilities grew stronger day by day. They practiced harder and harder. The children were about four, five, six years old when tragedy struck._

_"You sold them?" Donald stuttered. "For two billion dollars" Douglas said. Donald wasn't as happy as his brother. Douglas noticed this and questioned instantly, "It's just, I don't think that it's a good idea" Donald said. "Why not?" Douglas asked, "They're bionic. They're powerful" Donald said, staring at the kids as they trained. "Exactly, that's why they are worth two billion Donnie, Two Billion Dollars" Douglas said, waving his hand in his brother's face. "Yeah, yeah I get it" Donald said, waving his hand out of his face._

_It was a mere accident, the fire started when one of the workers pushed a barrel of gasoline down by the machinery. Donald and Douglas were down stairs in the lair. The training session had just finished, Douglas and Donald had just walked pass the morphing wall. Suddenly, flames were everywhere. Eating everything in sight. "We have to get out of here" Donald told his brother. "Wait, what about the kids" Douglas asked. "We're not going to make it if we get the kids" Donald told his brother.  
_

"My brother didn't care"

**Until the next Chapter, PBL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**Last time:**

_It was a mere accident, the fire started when one of the workers pushed a barrel of gasoline down by the machinery. Donald and Douglas were down stairs in the lair. The training session had just finished, Douglas and Donald had just walked pass the morphing wall. Suddenly, flames were everywhere. Eating everything in sight. "We have to get out of here" Donald told his brother. "Wait, what about the kids" Douglas asked. "We're not going to make it if we get the kids" Donald told his brother.  
_

"My brother didn't care"

_"They are my creations I am not going to abandon them" Douglas screamed above the sound of the flames. The two brothers locked eyes and Donald could see determination and a hint of fear. "Donald run up to the metal door and open it, take the kids with you. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. After you have the kids run down the hall there should be a small staircase, go up and that should lead you to the south wing of the factory" Douglas directed. Donald began to go, when he saw that his brother was not following him. "Douglas c'mon" Donald urged. "I'll stay here and fend off the fire for as long as I can" Douglas told his older brother. "What? No, come on" Donald said, "It's the only chance that you have to get out with the kids alive" Douglas told his brother. Donald stared at his brother worriedly, "Just go" Douglas told his brother and began to search for something to lessen the growing fire. "Be safe" Donald told his younger brother. Donald then caught a glimpse of a nod as he hurried back to the lair._

_His steps pounded up to the metal door and Donald pushed it open, breathing heavily. The three kids in the room stared at me wide eyed. "Kids come" Donald said panting. They obeyed quickly. Donald opened his arms to the kids and they shared a short hug. After that, Donald grabbed Bree's hand and Adam's hand while Adam held Chase. The four ran as the fire behind them began to grow. As Donald ran, his worry for his brother grew. The group had just ran out the lair and into another part of the factory. They were just a few more feet away from the door when Bree tripped and stumbled. Donald ran for a few feet when he realized there wasn't a hand within his. Turning around frantically Donald saw the little girl staring at him with fearful eyes, "Mr. Davenport!" Bree exclaimed. Adam and Chase turned to see Bree a few feet behind them. "Bree!" Adam screamed, he was about to run to his sister's rescue when Donald stopped him. "Don't worry I'll get her" Donald reassured and headed for Bree when he heard the sound metal creaking above him. Donald jumped out of the way, just as a metal catwalk came crashing down to the ground. "Help me Mr. Davenport, help!" Donald could barely hear heard above the noise of the crackling fire. There was nothing he could do, he grabbed Chase and Adam and ran out of the burning factory. _

"A few days later, the police informed me of the death of my brother" Donald said. The inventor sighed and clutched the cyber desk harder. Chase stared at his father with pity, while Adam looked down at the ground. The three ascended into silence. "I remember her" Adam spoke up, Chase looked at his brother and Mr. Davenport looked up. "What?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Bree, sometimes I can remember her" Adam said. Chase could see his brother trying to hold back tears, and although Chase would never admit it, he sometimes remember her too, vaguely though. Mr. Davenport then brushed away a stray tear and got off the cyber desk, "Alright that's enough for tonight, go to sleep" Mr. Davenport said and pushed the two boys to the elevator. "Good night Dad" Adam and Chase said in unison. "Goodnight" Mr. Davenport breathed as the elevator doors closed.

Bree opened her eyes. After blinking a few more times, she looked around. This was not her bedroom, Bree sat up. Where was she? What happened? Her head was lightly pounding, it was painful but not enough to stop the questions that were piling up inside of her. Bree then turned to her right to see Leo, asleep in an armchair. She stared at him, wondering why he was there. Bree turned at the sound of the door opening softly. In stepped Tasha, who stopped in her tracks when she saw Bree awake on the bed. "Bree" Tasha said, tears spilling out of her eyes. Tasha ran to Bree's side and hugged her. After letting go, Tasha sat down next to Bree and stared at her for a while.

"What happened?" Bree asked, breaking the silence in the room. "You don't remember?" Tasha asked.

_Stumbling out of her bed when the sky outside was dark..._

"Um..not..um..."

_In her dazed stage, she knocked over a small glass of water. It fell to the floor with a crash, startling Bree. She turned around to see the mess she caused and tried to clean it up. As she did so, a shadow passed over her. Looking up fearfully, Bree caught sight of the open window. "Bree" a voice called out to her. Bree looked around the dark room. She was too afraid to answer, "Bree" the voice repeated. It sounded so familiar. "Bree" a voice called. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bree screamed and pushed down all of the things on her dress. They came crashing to the floor. "Bree I'm here to help you!" the voice explained."No...No no no" Bree said and clutched her head. "Bree?" a voice asked.__"Stop it GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bree screamed, as she pushed the mirror to the floor. It hit the floor, breaking into large pieces._

"Bree...Bree" Bree looked up, out of her daydream. "Bree, are you okay?" Tasha asked worriedly. "Yeah...Fine" Bree said.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and until the next PBL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"Bree...Bree" Bree looked up, out of her daydream. "Bree, are you okay?" Tasha asked worriedly. "Yeah...Fine" Bree said. "Are you sure?" Tasha asked. Bree nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back with something" Tasha said and walked out of the room. As the door closed Leo stirred besides her, mumbling something in his sleep. "Leo" Bree called out softly and shook his arm. Leo's eyes opened and his arms sprang up to hug Bree.

Late into the night Chase tossed and turned, fighting with himself about his sister.

**She's dead.**

_Well, she could be alive.  
_

**No, she's dead. There's no possible way. Period.**

_But maybe-  
_

**Don't argue with me.  
**

_Hear me out first, how can she be dead they haven't found the bodies?  
_

Chase's eyes opened and he stared at the blank ceiling. How could they be dead, if there were no bodies. **Possibly burned up with the fire in the factory. **But as Chase laid wide awake through the night, thinking about the possibilities, there was a chance (a small one that is) of her surviving. But if she did then perhaps so did Douglas... Chase rolled over to his side, his thoughts too overwhelming for him. After tossing and turning a few times more, Chase let his eyes close and fall asleep. Outside his window the night was dark, and the light from the moon lit the deserted street with a ghostly glow.

He stood atop a small hill, where he had a clear view of his older brother's mansion. He didn't die, he was far from that. Everyone thought he was dead. Thought that there was no hope for rescuing the fallen bionic. He did it, though it earned him quite a large scar on his arm. But it was worth it, for her safety and his... He had to warn Donnie, before it was to late. But how?

Bree laid staring at the ceiling in the dark. She was uncomfortable on the stiff hospital bed, even though Leo had fixed her pillows multiple times before. Bree sighed, she was alright, but the doctors insisted she stay. So she stayed, feeling like a prisoner trapped in a cell. She sat up, the blankets fell to the floor, not making a sound. A light beeping sound began to repeat itself, right in her ear. Bree looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, it was beginning to get annoying. Bree walked around the small room and entered the bathroom. As she turned to walk out of the mirror, she caught a glimpse of yellow. Bree backtracked, but saw nothing. Bree was puzzled, she clearly saw a faint blue light.

So, she slowly turned around. She was almost out of the door when she saw it again, the light blue blinking light. Bree stared at it, reflected in the mirror. Her hand reached up to touch the back of her neck. The beeping in her ear got louder, and became deafening. Bree cried out in pain and her hands shot up to her ears, attempting to block out the stronger sound. It screamed within her ears, and pain was all she could feel. Soon, her vision clouded with black dots and the last thing she saw was darkness.

-Morning-

Leo awoke bright and early. Leo opened his bedroom door and headed to the bathroom. He was still not used to not seeing Bree walk out of the bathroom before he came. Instead, he walked into the empty bathroom and brushed his teeth. After all of his morning routines were done, Leo walked downstairs. As he walked to the kitchen, he heard the start of a conversation, "Yes, I am Ms. Dooley..Uh-huh...Um...What do you mean?" Leo heard the anger in her voice, and it startled him. He stood where he was, listening closely, "What...I don't understand. You're in charge of the hospital, why are you asking me?!...Of course not." her mother answered, "I'm sorry, it's just...She just disappeared?" his mother asked, her full of confusion. Leo walked closer, he needed to know what was going on, "Alright then, just tell me, when you've heard anything from her" Tasha said, a tear slipping out of her eye, "Yes, will do out best to find her" the voice on the other side said before the line went dead. Tasha held a phone, tears beginning to stream down her cheek. "Mom?" Leo asked, coming into the room. Tasha stood up, startled, "Oh...um...Leo" Tasha said and wiped her tears away. "Let me go make breakfast" Tasha suggested and began to walk to the kitchen, "Mom, what happened to Bree?" Leo asked, Tasha stopped, but didn't look back. "Mom, where's Bree" Leo asked, although he feared the answer.

"Leo...-"She's gone, isn't she." Leo stated, tears welling up in his eyes. "Leo, she out there, we'll find her" Tasha reassured and brought Leo into a tight hopeful hug. After letting go, "What happened?" Leo asked, "The people at the hospital called me, and told me that she had disappeared. When they went to check up on her in the morning, she wasn't there. They're trying their best to find her." Tasha told her son. "Well they've got to try harder" Leo said and bragged his backpack. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Tasha asked, standing up after her son. "Not hungry" Leo mumbled as he opened the door, and before he heard her response, the door had slammed shut.

Leo slammed the door shut behind him and walked down the porch. He stared at the ground as he walked, and shoved his already hidden hands, deeper into his pocket. He had only one thought in his mind, _Bree, where could you be?_

**Hello! I am so sorry about not updating, a tad bit of writer's block that just did not lessen at all and soon overtook and shut down my brain. But I'm better now, much better. I'm bursting with ideas, :). Until the next chapter, with lover PBL.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chase sat up in bed throughout the night, not being able to get any sleep. He was suffering from a terrible glitch of some sort, something was making his molecular kinesis all too sensitive. And to make matters worst, there was a loud repeating beeping noise in his ear. It stayed there, all through the night taking sleep away from him. When the first light of morning finally shone through his window, the beeping finally began to fade away.

Chase sat at the kitchen island, quietly chewing his toast. Adam stomped down the stairs, and his steps loudly echoing through the house. "What's going on here, a stampede?" Mr. Davenport asked, coming into the kitchen from the elevators. "Nope, it's Adam" Chase said dully, Adam smiled and sat down besides Chase. Mr. Davenport walked up to his two sons, and noticed Chase's odd behavior. "Chase? Are you okay?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase shrugged. Mr. Davenport then put his hand on Chase's forehead. "Seems to be a fever" Mr. Davenport said. "Or maybe an after effect of the glitch" Chase said, "Glitch? What glitch?" Mr. Davenport asked loudly. "Ah, stop yelling...please" Chase pleaded his hands shooting up to cover his ears. "Sorry, what do you mean by glitch?" Mr. Davenport asked, more quietly now. "Glitch, as in a sudden mechanical malfunction or irregularity of equipment" Chase said. Mr. Davenport looked at Chase once more before announcing, "Chase, you're staying home today". The boy looked up, wide eyed. "What?" the two brothers said in unison. "You can't go to school if you're going to glitch out" Mr. Davenport explained. "But-"No buts-"Ha ha, you said but" Adam commented and smiled. Mr. Davenport shook his head and continued, "You will not go to school if you are going to glitch." Mr. Davenport directed, "Why not? I've gone to school even when I am glitching and nothing happ-"Enough! You will not go to school!" Mr. Davenport commanded. Chase back away, and Adam stared at their father with alarmed eyes. Mr. Davenport stared at his two sons. He took a deep breath, and walked back down to the lab.

Leo walked to the school building, and entered through the blue doors. As he walked to his locker with his head down, he bumped into someone roughly. "Oh..Sorry" Leo apologized in a haste. The person eyed Leo and then walked off the other way. Leo stared after the person, something didn't feel right.

Leo was by his locker when he felt footsteps coming up behind him. Turing around, he saw Janelle, a smile wide on her face. "Hey Janelle" Leo greeted. She didn't answer, just continued to stand there beaming. "Is there something going on?" Leo asked with a smile. She shoved a piece of paper in his hands. "A plus. Wow" Leo said, examining the paper that he was given. "Yeah, it's my history project on the War of 1812. I worked really hard on it" Janelle said. "Well, you deserve it then" Leo said, Janelle smiled. Leo handed the paper back to her, and the smile on his face began to fade away. "Leo, what's wrong?" Janelle asked, noticing his sad expression. "It's nothing-Janelle stared at him with her eyebrow up-It's nothing. Really." Leo told her. Janelle continued to look at him as he took out his homework from his binder. "Well, if you need anything...I'm here for you" Janelle said and patted Leo reassuringly on the shoulders. Leo gave her a half smile. She smiled in return before walking off.

He held his schedule in his hand. He walked around the hallway. Turning at corners and glimpses at a few classes here and there. Luckily his stay a Mission Creek High was only temporary. He was going to gather evidence, and this time he wasn't going to fail.

Donald sat in the lab, trying to fiddling with his tools. He couldn't concentrate, his thoughts replaying the moment that he yelled at his son, over and over again. Donald groaned in frustration. He slammed his small tool down onto the table and with a sigh, put his head in his hands. Suddenly, Donald heard the sound of something toppling over from near the elevator. Donald sat up quietly, and leaned back, peering through the door. He caught a blur of brown. Donald moved towards his ray gun. With the weapon in hand, Donald stood up and edged towards behind a cabinet. As a got closer, he heard another sound of topping tools. Donald sighed and gripped the ray gun in his left hand.

Then he fired it, having clearly seen a brown leather jacket.

His breath hitched in his throat and he turned to see him. His big brother. "Donald" he breathed before his knees buckled underneath him and he collapsed to the floor.

"Donald", the inventor heard that clearly and saw him collapse to the ground. Donald ran over to him, "Hey, who are you, wake up!" Donald called out, shaking the man. He blinked a few more times and then, he arms shook out from underneath him and gripped Donald's arms. Donald (in self defense) flipped the man over. He landed hard on his back and groaned. Donald stood up then and hovered above the man's face. "Who are you?" Donald asked and pointed the ray gun at the man's chest. He stared back up at him, "Donald...why are you doing this to me?" he asked. Donald still held the gun tightly. "Donald...It's me. Douglas" Douglas said. Donald stared at the man on the floor, and he gripped the ray gun so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "My brother is dead. Let me make that really clear-"No I'm not dead. I'm far from that!" Douglas yelled back at his brother and stood up. Donald stared at Douglas, stared deep into his eyes.

"Douglas?" Donald asked a few moments later. Douglas nodded, and Donald brought his young brother into a tight hug.

After letting go, Donald wiped away a few fallen tears. "So...how are they?" Douglas asked and took a seat on the black cyber desk. "They're doing great...Well" Donald began, but trailed off. "But what?" Douglas asked worriedly. Donald looked at his younger brother, and then back to the floor. "It's Chase" Donald said. Douglas stared at his older brother, "He has a glitch" Donald said. "What's wrong with that? They've had glitches before" Douglas asked confused, "Chase's last glitch was..." "Was?" Douglas asked. "5 years ago" Donald said.

**To be continued, :) Til the next Chapter, PBL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**Last Time:**

_After letting go, Donald wiped away a few fallen tears. "So...how are they?" Douglas asked and took a seat on the black cyber desk. "They're doing great...Well" Donald began, but trailed off. "But what?" Douglas asked worriedly. Donald looked at his younger brother, and then back to the floor. "It's Chase" Donald said. Douglas stared at his older brother, "He has a glitch" Donald said. "What's wrong with that? They've had glitches before" Douglas asked confused, "Chase's last glitch was..." "Was?" Douglas asked. "5 years ago" Donald said._

Douglas stared at his brother wide eyed. "Five...Years?" Douglas stuttered. Donald didn't look back at his younger brother. There was a moment of silence, the two people in the room thinking on their own. Douglas looked up from the floor, "Do they sleep in their capsules?" Douglas asked. "Not anymore" Donald told his brother. Douglas got off from the cyber desk, "Not anymore?" Douglas repeated. "Yeah, they grew out of it when they were around nine or ten" Donald said. Douglas put a hand through his hair in worry. "Douglas?" Donald asked, as he watched his younger brother begin to pace. "Donald, those capsules help maintain the chip's infrastructure and keep the glitching to a minimum, if they don't sleep in those capsules for a long time then the glitching will build up. Soon becoming a major outburst of glitching" Douglas told his brother. Donald sucked in a shocked breath, "We better go check up on Chase" Donald said and ran to the elevator with Douglas close behind.

The elevator doors opened with a soft sizzled, Donald and Douglas walked out looking around. "Chase?" Donald called. Eddie then came to the screen, "Hey Donnie!" Eddie greeted. Douglas turned around with a startled look on his face. "Where's Chase?" Donald asked in worry. "Well good morning to you too" Eddie said. "Gah. Good morning Eddie, now where's Chase?" Donald asked in frustration.

Eddie's screen changed into an image of another room. "Oh no" Douglas breathed. "I know a short cut" Donald said and ran towards the stair case.

Upon reaching the second floor, a loud crash was heard from nearby. The two edged closer, peered from behind the corner. Everything seemed still, before Donald and Douglas watched a chair go flying by. "Spike" Donald said under his breath. "What?" Douglas asked. "We have to go take down Chase's alter ego" Donald said as simply as possible.

The two made it to the door way of the room without getting by past inventions and furniture. "Chase" Douglas called out. Chase turned around, he was breathing hard dips of sweat on his forehead. "Chase stop!" Douglas commanded. Chase's hands turned to fists, "NO ONE TELLS ME TO STOP!" Chase exclaimed in a loud and deep voice. Then the boy picked up a nearby spinning chair and threw it.

It Donald right in stomach, causing the inventor to stumble back and crumple to the floor in pain. Douglas looked from Chase to Donald, "Chase called down" Douglas began calmly, edging his way closer to the bionic boy. Chase stared back at him, although he was still breathing hard, his hand released. "Are you calm yet?" Douglas asked. Chase was beginning to calm down, when something hit him in the shoulder. Chase released a scream and ripped the dart from his arm. He was no longer calm, and stalked towards Douglas.

But, just as he was about to attack he fell to the floor.

Douglas was breathing hard, fear the only emotion he knew. But when he saw Chase fall to the ground, his fear turned into concern. He brought the boy into his arms. It has been so long since he seen him. He heard someone coming from behind. Douglas looked up to see Donald with a tranquilizer gun in his hand. "Thanks" Douglas mumbled and his eyes returned to Chase. Donald put a hand on his brother's shoulder, not saying a word.

Bree blinked, her blurry vision beginning to clear. The room was a dark blue, with one white window and besides the bed that she was laying on, there was nothing else. Bree sat up and looked around frantically, taking in her different surroundings. She was supposed to in the hospital. This clearly wasn't the place. _The last thing I remember was that beeping noise.._Bree thought. Outside her door, she heard the sound of another door opening and closed. Then the sound of foot steps, coming closer to her room. Bree backed up against the pillows behind her, pulling the sheets and blankets with her. She watched as the door knob began to turn.

Leo spent the rest of the day, listening to the teachers do what they do. Everything was a bore, and he had only his missing sister in his mind. The day was long, but now, came to an end.

Leo was among the last few people, lingering in the hallways when school had ended. Bree's locker was next to his, untouched. He sighed and slammed his locker door shut. He then began to walk off.

As he neared the blue doors, he heard the sound of metal hitting against metal. It was odd, and Leo didn't know what over took, but he went to look.

He looked from behind the poles, and caught sight of that person, trying to open a locker. Bree's locker. Chase stared at the person even more intensely as the locker door opened with a soft click. Leo hadn't noticed his hands gripping along the sides of the poles. The person searched through the locker, going through books and supplies. He then slammed the locker besides him with a angry huff. Leo then noticed the metallic arm he had.

Leo had seen enough, he knew he had and so he tried to sneak away. But, his feet deceived him. His first foot step echoing loudly in the empty hall way. Leo sucked in a breath, praying silently that it isn't as bad as it seems.

**And that's all for now, til the next chapter. Special thanks to ****Nicole0725 for mentioning Spike, for that inspired the events of this chapter. Once again, thank you and review please :) Love PBL.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Last Time:

_Leo had seen enough, he knew he had and so he tried to sneak away. But, his feet deceived him. His first foot step echoing loudly in the empty hall way. Leo sucked in a breath, praying silently that it isn't as bad as it seems._

Heard nothing, and assumed that his silent players had been answered. But just to make sure, Leo peered from behind the pole. Empty. Leo let out a small breath of relief. Standing up, he came face to face with what he had tried to avoid.

"Ah!" Leo shrieked and jumped back a few steps.

The person stood there, arms crossed with his eyebrow up.

"Who...Who are you?" Leo stuttered, then out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Bree's opened locker. "And what were you doing going through Bree's things" Leo asked.

The person walked closer to Leo and with a smirk answered "You won't be here long enough to find out"

Leo straightened up, "What do you mean?" Leo asked, confusion in his voice. Suddenly, he noticed a green light, beginning to glow within the palm of the person' hand. Then he was through back by an unknown force. Darkness consumed him.

Bree backed up as she watched the door knob turn. She held her breath, watching the door open in silence. In the door way, stood a man in his early thirties.

"You're awake" He commented. His voice was soft and soothing. Bree stared at him, but he didn't look at her. After a moment he sighed and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry for the pain from before. I really didn't mean to-"Wait...How do you know about the pain and that beeping noise" Bree asked, her eyes widening. He chuckled, though it sounded forced. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Dr. Evans" Dr. Evans introduced.

Chase tossed and turned. His forehead dripping with drops of sweat. He heard muffled words, although he didn't understand them, it soothed him somehow. Chase tried to sit up, but a gentle but firm hand pushed him down. Chase didn't protest. He laid there for what seemed like hours, being half conscious. Reality seemed so dream like and his nightmares seemed the opposite. Finally opening his eyes and being sure that it was reality, Chase sat up. A damp cloth fell into his lap as he sat up and he put it by the night stand next to him. The door the opened and he looked up.

"Hey Mr. Davenport" Chase said, and heard the lack of energy in his voice. "So how are you feeling?" Mr. Davenport began and went to sit by his son's side. "Um.. Okay I guess" Chase answered. "Okay" Donald said.

"Dr. Evans" Bree stuttered. "Yes" Dr. Evans answered, "I know you have a lot of questions on your mind right now. I'm here to answer them" Dr. Evans added and looked at Bree expectantly. "Um...How did I get here?" Bree asked. "During the night your chip was overheating, causing one of your glitches." Dr. Evans answered. "Glitch? What's that?" Bree asked with confusion. She sat up straighter as Dr. Evans began to speak, "Bree, you are an experiment. A bionic super human-"What? I don't understand. No none of this is possible" Bree protested loudly. Dr. Evans stood up then, and let out a forced chuckle. "Nothing is impossible Bree" Dr. Evans said.

Dr. Evans then walked over to a pad on the wall. Bree stared in amazement as the wall in front of her morphed into a small doorway.

"Are you ready to learn about your past?" Dr. Evans asked and held out his hand. Bree gulped her eyes wide. Dr. Evans gave her a moment to decide. He watched her staring at him, the morphing wall and then down to her hands. Finally, Bree lifted the blankets off and walked over to Dr. Evans.

"Yes"

Leo blinked rapidly, his head thudding with pain. He tried to get up, or move at least but everything was numb. Leo then noticed something smooth, on the side of his face. His hand reached up to his face to touch it and he was brought back into reality. Leo bolted up, breathing hard. Taking his hand away from the side of his face, he saw blood. Leo was still in school. With as much strength as he could muster, Leo grabbed hold of the railing of the stairs and pulled himself up.

Dizziness washed over him, but he fought back stumbling down the stairs. He made it out the blue doors of the school and into the cold night air of the courtyard. As Leo continued to walk, his consciousness began to slip away. Slowly, bit by bit. He fought it, and swayed as a sudden wind came from behind him. The sky darkened, and Leo could see his house, the lights shining bright through the living room window.

He slowly walked up the block of his house and turned towards the small green lawn. His steps echoed loudly in the silent street. Leo walked up to the porch, one step at a time. By now, Leo only managed to drag his feet to the front door. Too much blood was lost. Gently, Leo touched the doorbell. But before he could hear it ring, Leo fell to his knees and darkness consumed him.

**That has been a chapter of Left Behind. I appreciate all of the reviews and am glad that many people out there are enjoying this story. Until the next chapter, Read and Review please :) Love, PBL.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

_Last Time:_

_"Are you ready to learn about your past?" Dr. Evans asked and held out his hand. Bree gulped her eyes wide. Dr. Evans gave her a moment to decide. He watched her staring at him, the morphing wall and then down to her hands. Finally, Bree lifted the blankets off and walked over to Dr. Evans._

_"Yes"_

Bree hesitantly grabbed Dr. Evan's hand and she let him lead her down the small doorway. As the two walked in the darkness, Dr. Evan's grip remained tight on Bree's hand. Each step taken loudly echoed down the what seemed like endless hallway. Finally Dr. Evans and Bree emerged into the light. Bree looked around, machines whirred around her. Blinking lights of all colors were everywhere. There also seemed to be a capsule or some sort near the side of the lab.

"This is the lab" Dr. Evans introduced. "Take a seat Bree, there are many things that you must know" Dr. Evans said. Bree sat down staring at Dr. Evans. "Have you ever heard of Davenport Industries" Dr. Evans began, and walked over to a control table. "Um..." Bree stuttered. A picture popped onto the screen. Two man were standing there beaming at the camera, arms draped over each others shoulders. "This is a picture of Davenport Industries. And those are the two inventors, Donald and Douglas Davenport" Dr. Evans said. The screen changed to a different picture. "And this was the company. It was only three years old when...when" Dr. Evans stopped and tried to hold in his tears. "What? What happened?" Bree asked worriedly. Dr. Evans took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It won't make any sense if I skip the first part" Dr. Evans said. With that, he shut the computer and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Davenport Industries had just begun. It was great and business was swell. Inventions were made and everything was well great" Dr. Evans said with a smile. Bree couldn't help bu smile along. "Then Donald and Douglas were making chips to be put into robots to well, tackle the dangerous jobs that us humans couldn't"

_Flashback:_

_The robot was small. A prototype as it was. Donald knelt down next to it, fixing a few things more. Then he stood up and smiled. "Alright Douglas start her up" Donald said beaming. His brother then pushed a button on the control table. Dr. Evans stood on the side and watched, taking notes diligently. The robot turned, back and forth. It was able to do amazing things such as lift things bigger then it's size by ten times, or holding up at least a ton. But unfortunately, the robot went berserk and caused a small fire in one of the wings of the factory._

_The two brothers worked out their calculations with Dr. Evans. The trio soon found out, that the mass of the small robot was not big enough to with stand the intensity of the electricity produced by the chip. So with a few more fixes and tinkering, Davenport Industries came up with a new type of robot. It was larger then the previous prototype, and worked very well. Then just like the other one, it had exploded._

_"Don't worry, we'll find a way to fix it" Donald reassured and patted his brother on the shoulder. But Douglas had had enough, two robots had not worked, and he was losing hope. "Douglas?" Donald asked, noticing his younger brother's sadness. "It's not going to work" Douglas mumbled. "What?" Donald questioned, turning his head to face Douglas. "It's not going to work" Douglas told his brother and walked out of the room.  
_

_The door of Douglas' office slammed behind him and he dropped into a chair nearby. He was breathing hard, trying to restrain his anger. Douglas slammed his fist down on to the table. His fist came down on one of the tools he was using from before and stabbed his hand. Douglas let out a small scream, his hand shoot up and blood was beginning to drip. He stood up, the chair falling down behind him. Blood began to drip. A few drops landed on the table and Douglas raced to get a tissue._

_Luckily he found one in time, and gently wrapped it around his hand, wincing slightly. He held his hand, and went about, looking for a bandage. After opening a few drawers and looking everywhere, Douglas managed to find a small bandage to cover his wound. Douglas walked past the table, and caught sight of his chip, with drips of blood. He leaned down and picked up the small chip, holding it between his fingers. That was when the idea came to mind. But he couldn't do it alone._

"Douglas then went to me a few days later and asked me about partnering up with him in a new project" Dr. Evans said.

_Flashback_

_"Dr. Evans" Douglas called and ran up to the said person. Dr. Evans turned around, "Yes, Mr. Davenport?" Dr. Evans replied. Douglas chuckled, "Stop calling me that Evans. Now I need your help with something" Douglas said, his joking tone turned to seriousness. "What is it?" Dr. Evans asked curiously. "Come, let's talk in here" Douglas said and led Dr. Evans to his office._

"So I learned about his plan. I liked it, and hoped that it would have positive results. Douglas and I worked together, giving bionics to genetically engineered humans" Dr. Evans paused. "To three kids" Dr. Evans said. Bree looked up suddenly, "There are other people like me?" Bree asked. "Yes, but only two more people in the whole world" Dr. Evans said. Bree's eyes widened. "Um... And so, after that, me and Douglas worked together for a time...

_Flashback_

_Douglas and Dr. Evans watched the kids practice their bionics. Adam was shooting lasers at a few dummies, while Bree was running back and forth between two poles, and Chase timed his sister calling out the amount of time she took. Dr. Evans stared at the kids and smiled. The only noise in the room was the sound of lasers and the echo of the clock ticking on the nearby wall. Douglas faced the three bionic kids, though his eyes seemed distant and far away. Dr. Evans looked towards Douglas, "Is everything alright Mr. Davenport?" Dr. Evans asked. "It's nothing" Douglas mumbled. Dr. Evan's eyebrows furrowed, but he choose not to question his boss. _

_The kids fooled around, Bree and Chase jumping on Adam. The trio played while the inventor and scientist talked. "I've been thinking. Mr. Davenport, if your brother finds out then what should we do?" Dr. Evans asked, then added "Oh, maybe we can make up something. Like you're starting a day caring business... or or maybe-"No we're going to tell him. Everything" Douglas said. "Tell him?" "Yes. I've been lying to Donald for a year now. I can't go on with this. I'm going to tell him" Douglas said and began to walk out of the lab when Dr. Evans grabbed his wrist, "Mr. Davenport with all do respect... Do you think that it is such a good idea to tell your brother?" Dr. Evans asked. "There's nothing wrong with telling him" Douglas said. "Then what was the reason that you had to hide the three of them from him in the first place" Dr. Evans asked loudly.  
_

_The three bionic kids stopped and listened to what was going on. "Let him find out on his own" Dr. Evans said. With that he walked out of the room._

**Ta Da! Chapter 10 of Left Behind. Till the next Chapter, Love PBL.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

_Last Time:  
_

_The three bionic kids stopped and listened to what was going on. "Let him find out on his own" Dr. Evans said. With that he walked out of the room._

Bree hands gripped the arms of the chair as she listened to his story. "You said that there are two other kids" Bree interrupted. Dr. Evans stopped and looked at her. "Are their names Adam and Chase?" Bree asked quietly, her eyes looking down at the floor. Dr. Evans stood up and walked over to Bree, "How do you know that?" Dr. Evans asked. Bree looked up suddenly, "Adam and Chase are brothers and Davenport Industries. I put the pieces together" Bree said harshly. "This is all a lie" Bree spat, and stood up, knocking the chair down. Bree turned and walked towards the door. "Bree what is it going to take for you to believe that what I am telling you is the truth" Dr. Evans called after her. Bree ignored him and walked into the darkness of the long hallway.

Donald sat on Chase's bedside, staring at his son, as he tried to sleep. The lights were shut off and Chase slept soundly, his breathing even. Donald looked up upon hearing a soft click of the door opening. "How is he" Douglas asked coming in slowly into the room. "Better then before" Donald answered. Douglas let out a soft sigh before continuing, "Adam's downstairs". Donald stared at his brother bug eyed. "He's downstairs?" Donald stuttered. "I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen to me" Douglas said. Donald could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes as he said those words. Donald walked pass Douglas and out the room. With a last glimpse of Chase, Douglas walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The room was now dark.

Adam stood up as Mr. Davenport approached him. Douglas was not far behind. Adam stepped back when Donald reached out to him. "What's going on? Who is he?" Adam asked, pointing to Douglas. "He's my-"Younger brother" Douglas finished. Adam put a hand in his hair, "But you only have one younger brother and he's dead!" Adam exclaimed. "I'm not dead, I escaped." Douglas said. "Lies! All of this is a bunch of lies!" Adam screamed, he then ran out of the living room.

Bree emerged into the light, back into the pale bedroom. "Bree this is the truth" Dr. Evans told her. Bree wouldn't listen. "This is not where I came from. I am not just an invention..." Bree told Dr. Evans. Her hand firmly gripped the doorknob. "At least wouldn't you want to know what you can do?" Dr. Evans asked. "I can't do anything. I'm normal, I am human" Bree protested, but her voice was slowly losing strength. Dr. Evans watched her leave and he didn't stop her.

Bree closed the front door of the house. She walked off the porch and walked back home.

She was so confused. Nothing was making any sense, and she was left with even more questions then she had before. There were to many questions, and no answers. Bree didn't want to believe anything that she had heard. It was all a lie. Then Bree was pushed down to the ground violently. Bree rolled to the side and then stop. In her mouth she tasted iron. Slowly, Bree pushed herself up and and looked down her arm. It was bleeding. Bree's eyes widen and she looked up.

Adam looked down at Bree, breathing hard. He watched her look over at the street, where the car barely missed her. Luckily he came in time.

Bree stood up, but collapsed into his arms. "Adam!" she heard, but she had closed her eyes and became oblivious to the world arms her.

"Adam!" Donald called out, running up to his son. Douglas was not far behind. Donald and Douglas came to a stop next to Adam, who was holding Bree in his arms. "Ad-" Donald stopped, and looked down at the girl in his son's arms.

_Flashback_

_Donald sat down and talked to Bree often. The two were close and he loved the sound her laughter. She was like the daughter he never had. Usually if he had time, or when all the training was done, she'd walk up to him and ask the same favor._

_"Mr. Davenport?", that was his cue. He would then turn around and pick her up, spinning her. She'd laugh, arms outstretched while he spun her. He liked it too._

_"Mr. Davenport!" he turned around and caught sight of her. Just as he took a step forward, something from above let out a moan. Donald jumped out of the way, just in time. The metal catwalk had fallen down from above and blocked the only way to get to Bree. "Mr. DAVENPORT!" Donald grabbed Adam and Chase and ran out._

"Bree?" Donald stuttered and lowered himself, so he was now next to Adam. She didn't answer. Douglas however, was suddenly very nervous and jittery. "We should take her back home" Adam said and stood up, carrying Bree in his arms. Donald followed behind his son. Douglas however surveyed the area, jumping at every sound. Finding nothing out of place, Douglas quickened his pace to catch up to his brother.

The boy walked down the block. He walked a little further until he got to a small puddle of blood. Bree's blood. He knew who's blood it was of course. He had seen the accident happen. He squatted down, examining the blood. It was still wet. He then scanned the small puddle of blood. Now all of the information had been gathered. With that he stood up, a smirk on his face. As the son began to set the android walked back to his home, where Dr. Evans awaited.

**What?! And that has been a chapter of Left Behind. Till next time, PBL. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

_Last Time:  
_

_"Bree?" Donald stuttered and lowered himself, so he was now next to Adam. She didn't answer. Douglas however, was suddenly very nervous and jittery. "We should take her back home" Adam said and stood up, carrying Bree in his arms. Donald followed behind his son. Douglas however surveyed the area, jumping at every sound. Finding nothing out of place, Douglas quickened his pace to catch up to his brother._

Douglas walked into his older brother's mansion and closed the door behind him. Adam laid Bree gently down on the couch, while Donald went to get supplies. The room was quiet, Douglas avoiding any eye contact from Adam. Douglas didn't look at Bree. He couldn't. Adam sat by her side, staring at her. Adam looked up and turned over to Douglas, who was turned the other way, his back facing the boy.

"She's my sister... Isn't she" Adam asked. Douglas didn't turn around, but he nodded his head, and Adam turned back to Bree. "I knew it" Adam said quietly.

Donald looked through a few drawers and cabinets and collected a small pile of supplies. He made his way to the elevator, careful not drop anything that was needed. After a few short minutes, Donald came back into the living room and put the supplies down. "Adam go sit over there, I'm going to need some space" Donald told his son. He dabbed the small cut on her forehead, and bandaged the scratch on her elbow and knee. As Donald hovered over Bree, he looked over at his brother and saw that he was looking at something. Donald followed his gaze and from the top of the stairs saw Chase, staring down at the group in the living room.

Donald's hand quickly shot behind his back and he stood up quickly. Douglas did the same, standing a few feet away from his older brother. "Chase" Adam called out to his brother softly. Chase's right hand gripped the stairwell hard, his knuckles turning white. "What is it going to take to know the truth in this house" Chase screamed, anger rising in his voice. No one answered him, and Chase walked down the staircase slowly.

"Chase, calm down" Adam told his brother. "No. I can't calm down when I know that I will just get lied to all over again" Chase told his brother, "Chase you're not being lied to" Douglas began, "Oh, really? The story that I get is always different. What is so bad about the truth that you have to hide!" Chase asked, anger dripping from his voice. "It's not a lie, it's just one part of a large truth!" Douglas responded loudly to his son. Chase sat down on a nearby chair, and put his hands on his temple. Adam put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Donald then looked over at Bree, who had stirred over to the side.

"Bree?" Donald asked, sitting down besides her.

"Bree?" she heard. "Bree?" the voice asked her again. Slowly, her eyes opened, and Bree saw a man, hovering above her. At that moment, no words were exchanged, just two people staring at each other. Bree stared at the man, and that one word came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Dad?" Bree asked. Somehow, she felt the urge to ask, even though, she already knew.

Donald's breath caught in his throat at the sound of the word. Even if he was called that often by Adam and Chase, it felt as if he had just been called "dad" for the first time. Donald seemed to have loss his voice, for he only nodded his head. Bree pushed herself up, leaning on her elbows. Then before Donald could process what was happening, her arms sprung up and wrapped around his neck, and she hugged him tightly. Donald instantly hugged back, never even imaging that he would ever be able to hug his daughter ever again.

After the short embrace was done, Bree looked around. She saw Adam, Chase and another man. He gave her a weak smile. Then her eyes returned to her lap, and there was a short pause. "Bree you're okay right?", Bree looked over to Chase, and nodded. "I am just confused right now" Bree said in a small voice. "We all are" Chase added. Adam sighed and nodded. "I shouldn't have lied in the first place. I'm sorry" Douglas apologized. "It's okay" Donald replied. Douglas shook his head, and got up slowly. "I've got to go" Douglas said. "Where are you going?" Donald asked his brother. "I just need to fix something that I started, that's all" Douglas answered. The door opened and a soft breeze, swayed the short grass on the large lawn. "What do you-but the door had closed. Something didn't feel right. "Douglas" Donald called as he opened the door, his brother ignored him. "Douglas!" Donald called, but his call still was left unanswered. Douglas then was gone, leaving Donald standing in the front porch.

Douglas left behind his brother and his creations, his steps echoing down the silence empty street. "Mr. Davenport" a voice called. Douglas turned around, and saw him, Marcus. "I didn't expect to see you hear" Marcus said, and in a few strides was by the inventor's side. "Where is he?" Douglas asked. "You want to see Dr. Evans?" Marcus asked. Douglas nodded. "You better give him the information that he need" Marcus said, "And I'm warning you, if you try anything funny-Douglas' eyes then turned to the android's hand, harnessing a green light. "I don't want to use it, so don't make me" Marcus said. "Let's go" Marcus said and gave Douglas a push. Douglas then walked, with Marcus right behind him.

**(A/N: Hey remember Leo?)**

"Leo!" Tasha cried out. She dropped to her knees and stared worriedly at her unconscious son, a small puddle of blood forming under him. Tasha quickly took out her phone and dialed 911. Within minutes the ambulance arrived, and Tasha tried to hold back the tears as she watched her son, being wheeled away on a stretcher.

The door of the ambulance opened, revealing the abundance of machines and equipment. Tasha stared at her son silently as the people around her worked. Tasha said not a single word, even though the people around her shared comforting words or a soft pat on the shoulder. To Tasha, the journey to the hospital seemed like an eternity when it was only a matter of minutes. They wheeled him away from her, and left her alone in a bustling waiting room.

**Hope you all like it ;) Love PBL. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**(A/N: Hope you all enjoy this one. :) Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. Love PBL.)**

_Last Time:  
_

_The door of the ambulance opened, revealing the abundance of machines and equipment. Tasha stared at her son silently as the people around her worked. Tasha said not a single word, even though the people around her shared comforting words or a soft pat on the shoulder. To Tasha, the journey to the hospital seemed like an eternity when it was only a matter of minutes. They wheeled him away from her, and left her alone in a bustling waiting room._

The clock above her moved at such a slow pace that Tasha was unsure if it were even moving at all. In the waiting room, people were sharing embraces, walking down the long hallway to visit loved ones, or leaving. Tasha was confused on how people could be happy at a place and time like this. Minutes turned soon to hours and as the sky outside became darker then it already was, the people all around her began to lessen. Until, she was the only left.

Finally, the wait was over, she stood up and in a haste followed a doctor who beckoned her over. They stopped into front of a room, and the words that the doctor said went unheard to Tasha, whose eyes and attention were only focused on the small window on the door. Leo laid there, quiet and unmoving. Tasha caught bits and pieces of information as the doctor slowly opened the door for her to come in, "Loss of blood...Concussion...Pain...Regain Memory..." Little bits of it. Tasha fell into a nearby chair and stared at her only son. "I'll leave you alone with him" the doctor said and with that she left, closing the door softly as to contain the quietness in the room.

Tasha stared at her son in the slowly growing darkness. She closed her eyes, trying to hold in the tears. But by now, that seemed to be a near impossible task to do.

Douglas was pushed into the darkness of the living room. The lights then went on, and Marcus slammed the front door shut. Douglas stared at the android as he locked the door. Marcus shot a warning look at Douglas before walking up to a touch pad. He pressed a few numbers and the wall besides him morphed into a long dark passage way. Marcus stepped in and walked down, his steps echoing loudly back to Douglas. Then the doorway morphed and closed, returning to it's original state. An ordinary wall.

Marcus emerged into the blinding light of the lab. "So, where is he?" Dr. Evans asked. "Waiting" Marcus answered. "You deserve something for all of the hard work you've done" Dr. Evans said and stood up. "What is it that you want" Dr. Evans asked. Marcus' gaze shifted from him to the floor. "Nothing Dr. Evans" Marcus answered. "Really?" Dr. Evans asked. "Yes" Marcus answered. "Are you sure about that?" Dr. Evans asked. Marcus looked hesitantly at Dr. Evans, but he only nodded. "Alright then, bring him in" Dr. Evans told Marcus. Marcus nodded and entered the long dark hallway.

Donald had called after his brother multiple times, yet he had been ignored. Donald walked back into the living room and shut the door. "Where'd he go?" Adam asked curiously. " I don't know" Donald answered. He then looked at the three bionic teens in the room. "Let's have some dinner" Donald said. "Um... I actually have to go too" Bree said. "What?" Donald asked, his voice soft. "I have a family too you know. Leo and his mom" Bree said. "Oh" Donald said. "I really have to go" Bree said and began to walk out the door, "Wait" Chase said and walked up to her. "I'll walk you home" Chase said. "Thank you" Bree said. "Thank you dad" Bree said as she turned to look at Donald.

With one last wave, Bree and Chase walked out the door. "Let's get ready for dinner then" Adam said and Donald followed behind his son.

Their shadows were mixed with the darkness of the night, with only a few flickering streetlights leading the way back home. Bree walked on, with Chase by her side. As they neared the house, Bree quickened her pace, noticing something not right. Chase did the same, following his sister. Bree let out a short breath, as she knelt down and saw the dried blood on the porch. Bree stared up at Chase fearfully, who returned her look. Bree stood up besides her brother, "We have to get to the hospital" Bree told him and led the way. "We should go back to Mr. Davenport, he'll know what to do" Chase told his sister. "No. I am going to the hospital" Bree told him forcefully.

Chase saw no way to get her to listen to him, and didn't want to leave her alone, so he followed her. A short breeze blew and swayed the short grass and the leaves in the trees. The two walked on, when Chase caught a low buzzing sound. It wasn't an insect, but what would a machine be doing outside? Then Chase saw a flash of green light, and a dark shadow.

Chase created his force field due to habit. He had been trained at every sign of danger, create a force field. Chase's force field then faded as the shadow began to speak.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I actually thought that getting her would be easier."

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"That's not important. If you would just give me Bree then all of this will be over and no one gets hurt, how does that sound?"

"No" Chase said and stood in front of her.

"Fine." the two shadows then became two. One shadow larger then the other. Chase and Bree widen their eyes.

"I'm asking one last time. Give me Bree"

"Bree is not an object, and I'm here to protect her" Chase said. Chase could see a smirk form. From the shadows stepped out a person, a half robot. The low buzzing sound returned and Chase caught sight of a glowing green light in the hands of the android. Chase leaned over to Bree, "When I tell you to run, run" Chase whispered. "What?" Bree asked. Chase could feel the eyes of the two people staring at him.

With a deep breath, Chase formed his force field and then pushed it into a ball.

"RUN BREE, JUST RUN!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"RUN BREE, JUST RUN!"

-An Hour Ago-

_Marcus emerged into the blinding light of the lab. "So, where is he?" Dr. Evans asked. "Waiting" Marcus answered. "You deserve something for all of the hard work you've done" Dr. Evans said and stood up. "What is it that you want" Dr. Evans asked. Marcus' gaze shifted from him to the floor. "Nothing Dr. Evans" Marcus answered. "Really?" Dr. Evans asked. "Yes" Marcus answered. "Are you sure about that?" Dr. Evans asked. Marcus looked hesitantly at Dr. Evans, but he only nodded. "Alright then, bring him in" Dr. Evans told Marcus. Marcus nodded and entered the long dark hallway._

Douglas sat waiting quietly in the empty living room. Then besides him, the door morphed into a long dark passage way and Douglas looked up. "Dr. Evans is waiting" Marcus said. Douglas stood up and followed him. The dark passage way seemed to swallow up all the light. Douglas walked, feeling the light breathing of the person nearby and hearing the sound of foot steps which were his. But, Douglas saw no light.

Soon the two walked into Dr. Evans' lab. "Mr. Davenport" Dr. Evans greeted, a fake smile wide on his face. "Evans" Douglas said. "Please take a seat" Dr. Evans said and gestured over to the chair. "What do you want from me?" Douglas asked. "You know what I want. I've told you over a million times" Dr. Evans said and leaned back on his chair. "I am not going to lead them here. I will not do it" Douglas said. "I can kill all of you dreams and expose all of your lies" Dr. Evans said and leaned on over his desk. The two stared straight into each others eyes. "I'm going to get those kids and make more then you'll make in a life time" Dr. Evans said.

"Those kids are bionic and physically fit, they're ready for anything you throw at them" Douglas shouted at him. "What about mentally? Are they strong mentally?" Dr. Evans asked. Douglas didn't say a word. "That's exactly what I expected to hear" Dr. Evans said. "They will defeat you. No matter how hard you try to push them down" Douglas told him. Dr. Evans didn't listen to a word that the inventor had said. "Marcus, finish him. Marcus walked over to Douglas and without a word blasted him with his bionic energy blast. Douglas fell unconscious. Marcus then dragged his limp body to the back of the room and tied him there. When everything was finished, Marcus followed Dr. Evans out of the lab and onto the streets.

Douglas awoke. Slowly opening his eyes, Douglas only saw double vision and his head was pounding. All he could feel was pain. Then as Douglas slowly regained consciousness, he looked around at the empty lab. Douglas could hear only his own breathing along with the soft whirring of the machines near him. Now, Douglas feared for the worst. He fought with the ropes that chained him to the ground. But the ropes seem to bore deeper into his wrists the more he struggled. Douglas winced in pain. What was he going to do?

"RUN BREE RUN!"

Bree's feet processed the command faster then her mind. All around her, images of the dark passed by in a blur and a fierce wind was blowing in her face. Bree halted to a stop. She was breathing hard, and looked down to see smoke rising up from her feet. She quickly stomped her feet on the dark pavement. When the smoke seemed to have stopped, Bree looked back into the darkness. She had just abandoned her brother. She looked around and found herself standing in the middle of an empty parking lot.

A bright light drew her attention to a large white building. The hospital. She remembered Leo, the person that had been her friend, her sibling and her partner for so long. She jogged to the hospital doors, hoping to see him.

Mr. Davenport paced around worriedly in the living room. He had called Chase three times and his brother. There was not answer from neither. Donald paced back and forth in front of Adam, who sat quietly his eyes far off. "We can't sit here dad" Adam said, breaking the silence in the room. Donald stopped pacing and stared at his son, "Then are we supposed to do" Donald asked, hoping that one of his questions might be answered. "We have to go look for them" Adam said. Donald's eyes widen, "Their chips. That's how we'll find them" Donald said and ran down to the lab with Adam close behind.

The elevator doors opened and Donald ran to the cyber desk. "Tracker on" Donald commanded. The cyber desk turned into a map filled with numbers and coordinates. "Tracker is on" a robotic voice answer. "Give the coordinates for Bree and Chase" Donald said staring at the black cyber desk. A light beeping noise filled the room as the machine searched. "Subject B, located at Mission Creek Hospital" the robotic voice said. Then the beeping noise returned, but it lasted much longer then the last one.

"Unable to Connect to Subject C" the robotic voice informed. Donald commanded the computer to try again. While it searched, "Adam go get Bree and bring her back here" Donald directed his eldest son. Adam quickly nodded and headed out to the garage to get the self driving car.

"Subject C...Subject C.." the computer repeated over and over again. But after a few minutes the loop ended and only static was left. Donald shut the cyber desk off.

The sliding doors of the hospital opened as she stepped in. Bree walked up to the check in desk and was greeted by a nice nurse. "How can I help you dear?" the nurse asked. "Um... I was wondering if there was a patient here named Leo Dooley?" Bree asked. The nurse shuffled through a few stacks of paper. "Oh...Yes. Follow me" the nurse said and got out from behind the desk.

"Are you-"Yes, I'm family with him" Bree said. The nurse stared at Bree a moment longer. "You look really familiar" the nurse said. Bree said nothing, "Laura, take the watch shift for a moment, I have to go lead her to a patient" the nurse called out. "Uh-huh" another voice answered. The nurse nodded and lead Bree down a hallway and to a small elevator.

Adam ran into the hospital to see it empty, and no one was at the front desk. Adam looked around. "Bree!" he called over and over again. Adam ran around the hospital searching for his sister.

"Connect Again" Donald said softly. "Unable to Connect" the robotic replied. With a small hand movement, Donald turned the cyber desk off. In the lab he stood silently, worry and fear mixing into one emotion.

"Bree!" Adam called and looked through empty white hallways quickly. Then nearby, Adam heard the sound of an elevator opening and saw who he had been looking for. "Bree" Adam called. Bree and nurse besides her, looked to see Adam running up to them. "Who are you?" the nurse asked. "It's okay, he's a friend" Bree reassured. "Alright, his room is the third one on the left, D56" the nurse said. "Thank you" Bree thanked quietly. After the nurse had left, Adam tugged on Bree's arm. "We have to get out of here" Adam said. "Wait" Bree stopped her brother.

"What? Bree we have to go" "Please, I have to see him" Bree replied and without waiting for a response, Bree walked down the hallway. Adam was left with no choice but to follow.

**Hope you liked this chapter, Love PBL. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Marcus and Chase eyed each other, their weapons formed within their hands. Bree had just super speed of. Now it was just Chase and Marcus. It was an intense silence, both looking at each other but not making a move. Chase stared at the still glowing green light in Marcus' hand.

Suddenly, the light faded away from Marcus' hands. Chase stared at him, his weapon still glowing. Marcus' hands then dropped to his sides and he fell to the sidewalk. Chase stared at the collapsed android in shock. Chase found the urge to walk over to him. And so following his instincts he did.

"Marcus?" Chase asked. The android didn't move. Chase repeated his name again, kneeling down next to the android. As Chase knelt down next to him, he didn't notice the soft twitching of his left hand. Chase was flung back hard, as Marcus' hands shot up and released a bionic energy blast. His back hit the sidewalk and he rolled for few seconds. Chase was gasping for air, his breath had been knocked out of him. Chase staggered to his feet, and came face to face with the android, who threw a hard and ending punch to Chase's head. Chase was down. "Very Good, I'm pleased with your acting skills" Dr. Evans said as he approached Marcus. "Thank you sir" Marcus replied.

Adam followed Bree as she walked down the hallway of the hospital. Bree walked up to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. "Bree, aren't you going to go in?" Adam asked her. Bree's hand lingered on the doorknob a few moments more. With a soft sigh, Bree pushed the door open.

Bree and Adam stepped into the darkened room. Slowly, Bree walked over to Leo's bedside and sat down. Adam stood awkwardly near the door. He watched his sister silently. Bree sat in the dark, staring at Leo for what seemed like a long time. Adam then heard soft sniffling. He looked up to see Bree, sitting in the darkness of the room, shoulders shaking. Before he could move to comfort her, the door opened.

Tasha opened the door to see another person sitting besides Leo. As she walked closer, she found it to be Bree. "Bree" Tasha called. Bree's head whipped behind her to see her guardian. "Tasha" Bree said happily. The young girl jumped to her feet and ran into Tasha's open arms. The two embracing each other for a long time.

"Bree where were you?" Tasha asked, her face streaked with tears. "I really don't know how to explain that right now-Bree then saw her brother. "Oh, Tasha this is Adam" Bree introduced. Adam slowly walked over. "He's my..." "Brother" Adam finished. Tasha stared at Bree, confusion and shock clearly seen in her eyes. Tasha dropped down into a nearby chair, staring at Bree and then Adam.

Douglas had given hope on freeing himself and sat still against the pipe while the rope was still tightly wrapped around his wrist. Douglas then looked up, hearing the sound of the door opening into the lab. "Bring him over here" he heard Dr. Evans command. _Bring who over where? _Douglas asked himself. Douglas moved around in his spot, trying to catch a glimpse of who it was. But Douglas soon stopped, Marcus walked towards Douglas and dropped the bionic human a few feet away from the inventor. Just out of his reach.

"Chase!" Douglas cried and struggled against the ropes that held him. Douglas looked up fearfully as Dr. Evans walked over towards Chase, a small knife in his pocket. "No, don't hurt him...Please Evans. Please" Douglas begged. Dr. Evans looked at Douglas. Dr. Evans let out a laugh, short one. "Please isn't going to change the fact I'm still going to get that chip from him" Dr. Evans said. "Why are you even doing this?" Douglas asked. "You. You're the reason why I am doing this. Why I'm going to murder a person tonight!" Dr. Evans said loudly. Douglas stared at Dr. Evans. "Don't you say you don't understand. Stop lying to yourself." Dr. Evans said. "I-" "I said NOT TO SAY IT!" Dr. Evans screamed. Douglas closed his mouth. "You Douglas. You're the one that created all these dreams for me. Dreams that all came to disappointment" Dr. Evans spat.

_Flashback:_

_"Maybe we can sell these kids" Douglas told Dr. Evans after taking a break from a short training session. "Sell them?" Dr. Evans repeated. "Yeah, make millions" Douglas said. "That sounds like a great idea" Dr. Evans praised._

_"So, what about the kids. Are we going to sell them?" Dr. Evans asked. "I don't know anymore" Douglas said. "Don't know anymore?" Dr. Evans asked. "I mean I told Donald about it. He didn't seem to happy about it" Douglas said trailing off. "Who cares what Donald thinks. It's what you think that's important" Dr. Evans said. Douglas caught the forceful tone that Dr. Evans had. "You know, now that I think about, it's wrong to sell the kids" Douglas said. Dr. Evans stayed silent. "Mr. Davenport, they're just inventions" Dr. Evans said. "No... They're not" Douglas said. He then left Dr. Evans alone in the lab.  
_

Douglas stared at Dr. Evans as he talked. "Douglas. You sounded so sure that we were going to make millions" Dr. Evans said. "I thought that you really wanted this and so when a window of opportunity opened I sprung for it" Dr. Evans said.

_"You...what?" Douglas stuttered. "Yeah, I sold them" Dr. Evans said happily. "But...You did this without my permission" Douglas said. "Mr. Davenport, you can't be affected by your older brother's decisions. If you have decided something then you have to stick with it-" "But I never decided to sell them. It was just something that I blurted out. It was wrong" Douglas said. "And I'm not affected by my brother's opinions. I just take them into consideration" Douglas said.  
_

"You fired me that night. After the fight. The disagreement. Whatever you want to call it" Dr. Evans said. "I'm sorry" Douglas apologized. "It's a little too late for sorry" Dr. Evans said. Then besides the two, Chase stirred. "First I'm a scientist, then I'm a traitor...Now I'm going to add murderer to the list" Dr. Evans said. Douglas stared at Dr. Evans. "Evans think about what you're doing" Douglas said. "I have. Thought it over and over again until I'm already about to burst." Dr. Evans exclaimed.

As Bree explained everything to Tasha, Adam's phone vibrated softly in his pocket. "Hello?" Adam answered. Bree looked over to her brother. "Uh-huh...Okay...I'll try...Nothing?...Um...Okay" Adam said and shut the phone off. "That was Mr. Davenport" Adam said. "Your dad" Tasha said. "Yeah, what did he say?" Bree asked. "He said to meet up outside the hospital Asap" Adam said.

**I am so sorry that I didn't update a chapter. I feel awful. And guilty. I'm really sorry for the wait. :( Til next time, (Which I hope is soon) PBL. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"Wait, he's outside?" Bree asked. Adam only nodded. Tasha looked from Bree and Adam. Bree's confused looked then turned to realization. "Oh my gosh." Bree breathed. Adam stared at his sister worriedly. "Chase" Bree said, locking eyes with her brother. Adam sucked in a silent breath. "I'm going outside" Adam told Bree and let the room without another word. Bree then turned to Tasha, who was still confused. "I..I have to go" Bree told Tasha and turned towards the door. "Where are you going?" Tasha asked, so quietly that Bree could barely hear. Bree looked down to the floor, but didn't turn around. "I really don't know" Bree answered truthfully. She then turned around to see her brother, best friend on the hospital bed, with an IV in his arm. Bree sighed, "Tell Leo that..." Bree began, but she trailed off. Bree then turned back to the door. "Bye Tasha" Bree said quietly and left the room without waiting for a response. Bree closed the door behind her, hoping that it will some how stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes.

Bree found herself running down the halls of the quiet hospital. In front of her, Adam walked slowly, his hands shoved into his pockets. Bree slowed as she neared him. Soon enough, they walked side by side. Then the two walked into an elevator. As the doors closed, the light of the hallway disappeared behind them. In the elevator the two stood in silence. No one knew what to say, there was nothing to say anyway.

Marcus had put a gag on Douglas and tied his wrists even harder. Bus still, Douglas fought back. "Stop moving" Marcus mumbled as Douglas twisted and turned. Marcus stood up soon after and walked away. Douglas tried to scream, but nothing came out. The gag on his mouth choked him. Douglas looked around at the dark lab. His vision was getting blurry, but it wasn't from any open wound. Tears filled up in his eyes and were on the brink of pouring out. Douglas then laid his head on his knees.

Donald anxiously sat at the driver's seat. Behind him sat Bree and Adam, much more quiet then usual. There was only silence, and the car that they all sat in choose not to move. Donald tapped the steering wheel before turning back to his two bionic kids. He looked at them. Adam stared down at his hands, while Bree avoided his eyes. Donald then turned back to the front and started the engine.

Douglas lifted his head at the sound of footsteps. "Hello Mr. Davenport" a voice greeted him. Douglas turned away as the person came closer. "Look, I think you might want to see this" Marcus said and set the laptop down besides the inventor. Marcus watched as Douglas turned towards the laptop. "Comfortable? Want me to make those ropes tighter? No? Oh...Alright then. Enjoy the show" Marcus said and walked out of the room. Douglas then looked closely at the screen. On it, he saw a Chase, coming to.

Chase saw blurry images. He was unsure of where he was. Chase shook his head to clear his eyes. After blinking a few more times, Chase looked around. Four gray walls, and above a small light bulb, the only light in the room. He then found that his hands, and legs were tied to the arms and legs of a large wooden chair. His first thought was of danger. "Adam!" Chase called into the darkness that surrounded him. "Bree!" Chase called out. "Uncle Douglas!" Chase cried out. "Mr. Davenport...DAD!" Chase called out. But only his echo responded to him. "Help Me!" Chase called. "Please" Chase added.

"Where is Chase? Why are we back here?" Bree asked as she followed her dad and brother in. "Mission Suits" Adam answered her. His voice had loss the joking and playful tone that is used to have. "Mission Suits?" Bree repeated. "And weapons" Donald added. Bree stood by the control table, watching Adam as he stepped into his capsule. "That one's yours" Donald told her. Bree turned around, "That's mine" She asked. "Go on" Donald said.

Bree and Adam walked out moments later wearing their mission suits. After grabbing a few weapons from the weapons vault, Adam and Bree returned to the lab. The two walked in just in time to see Donald stuff a folded piece of paper into his pocket. "Let's go" was all Donald said.

Chase tried to pull his hands out, tired to kick and such, but nothing worked. The more he struggled, the tighter the ropes got. Chase learned that the hard way. Chase was breathing hard, from exhaustion and fear.

Douglas locked eyes with the screen. His fear grew. What was he to do if Donald weren't going to make it time? What is he going to do...if...If they don't come at all?

Donald pulled up besides the house. The place. Donald gripped the steering wheel as he looked through the window. He then leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Is this it?" Adam questioned. "Seems like it" Donald answered and stepped out of the car. The bionic teens did the same. Donald looked around and noticed the curtains pulled tighter through the window. The three walked up the driveway.

Marcus pulled the curtain forward, in an attempt to cover the window more. He paced around the living room anxiously. How did they get here? How did they know where to find Chase? Then, the answer hit him like a smack in the face.

Chase still possessed the chip.

**Cliffhanger :D Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I really wanted to update this story sooner, but the fan fiction site wouldn't let me go and manage my stories. I'm really really sorry for the delay. The cliffhanger probably doesn't help the cause...And oh, heads up for Monday Night: No Going Back Season Two FINALE of LAB RATS is airing that day. Don't forget it! Love you all PBL. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Marcus looked from the window to the floor. Then he paced a few seconds more. He now came to a final decision. Marcus ran to the closet door and flung it open, revealing a secret entrance to the lab. He ran down there with his super speed, the door slamming shut behind him.

The three people walked up the driveway. Adam and Bree wore their mission suits and followed close behind as Mr. Davenport held the small device close. A tracking device, the only thing that gave them hope Chase was still alive. Mr. Davenport circled the house, while the two bionic teens looked for anything suspicious. As they neared the garage, the tracking device beeped louder then ever. Mr. Davenport stared hard the tracking device. He then turned it off and looked around. "There must be a secret entrance around here" Mr. Davenport told the kids. "Start looking" Mr. Davenport directed. Bree nodded and felt the walls. Adam however, stood on the side, staring the ground.

"Adam aren't you going to help?" Mr. Davenport asked his tone loud. Adam looked at Mr. Davenport then at the wall. Mr. Davenport lost it, "Adam do you want your brother to die?!" Mr. Davenport yelled. Adam stared at his inventor/father. He was expressionless. "WE COME ALL THIS WAY TO FIND OUT IF YOUR BROTHER IS ALIVE OR NOT. NOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING US FIND HIM!" Mr. Davenport screamed. Adam stared at the inventor. Mr. Davenport stared back, but couldn't figure out the expression behind his eyes. Adam adverted his eyes away from his dad, "Sorry" Adam mumbled. He then walked up the wall and continued to do what Bree had done. Feeling the wall for anyway to get in. Donald stared at his son a moment, feeling guilty of yelling at him like that. As he turned back to the garage, Donald caught sight of a small tear slip out of the eyes of his older son.

Chase continued to struggle even though he knew that he wasn't going to get out soon. "Chase?" a voice called out to him. Chase stopped struggling and looked at the darkness. "Who's there?" Chase questioned. "Chase is that you?" the voice asked. Chase looked around and moved closer into his wooden chair as a shadow emerged from the darkness. "Chase" the person said, his voice dripping with falseness. "Who are you?" Chase asked. "I am your creator" the man said. Chase was baffled, and he didn't know what to do at the moment. "I am your father" the man said. "That's not true, Donald Davenport is my creator" Chase stated. "Are you sure about that?" the man asked. "What do you mean?" said Chase. "After all the lies he has told you, you're still willing to believe in him?" the man questioned. Chase turned to the floor, away from the knowing eyes of the mysterious man. "Chase, work with me and you will not have anymore lies", the teen looked up, "No more secrets, no more confusion. Just the truth" the man continued. "I'll untie you and give you a few moments to decide" the man said.

Fast and diligently, the man untied the ropes that clutched his wrists. Chase moved his swollen wrists into his lap. Then Chase felt the ropes on his legs loosen and fall to the ground. "There" the man said. The man didn't notice the boy looking at him. Studying him. "I'll be back in a moment" the man said. "Wait" Chase stopped. The man stopped walking, "You..You look really familiar" Chase said. The bionic teen then stood up and walked over to him. "Really familiar" Chase said. The man smirked and continued to walk on. Chase stood frozen to his spot.

"There's nothing here Mr. Davenport" Bree said in defeat. She then slid to her knees and began to think. "Just keep looking" Mr. Davenport pressed on. "I can't find anything either" Adam said and leaned on the side of the garage. Then something caught his eye. A part of the wall looked painted over. Adam ran his fingers along the painted cube.

"Adam you did it!" Bree cried happily. Adam turned around and there he saw a doorway had just opened. "Let's go" Mr. Davenport said, and ran in. Adam and Bree followed close behind.

Mr. Davenport walked slowly and turned the tracker on. It beeped once again, loudly. Mr. Davenport looked around the dark hallway, nothing. Then the three emerged into the lab.

The machines in the lab whirred with life. Colors blinked a cold rusted catwalk towered above them. "Split up and look for Chase" Mr. Davenport directed. Adam and Bree nodded and split ways. Mr. Davenport was just about to enter another room when he heard, what sounded like a muffled cry for help. The inventor passed by a few machines and finally found him. Donald stared down at his younger brother in shock. Donald knelt besides his brother and began untying the ropes and taking off the gag.

Douglas breathed hard, his swollen wrists too numb with pain. "C'mon, let's go find Chase" Donald said and grabbed Douglas' shoulders. Douglas, shook his head in response. "Let's go, we've still got to find him" Donald told his brother. "You're not going to find him" Douglas said. "We haven't even tried yet" Donald protested. "Trying isn't going to bring him back" Douglas responded. Donald looked worriedly at his brother, "Bring him back? What do you-" "He's dead Donald!" Douglas screamed, as he looked up to his brother. "They took the chip out! HE'S DEAD!" Douglas exclaimed as the tears rushed out of his eyes.

Donald stumbled back from his brother. "No..." Donald said, shaking his head violently. "No.. No No" Donald repeated. Douglas, reached out to his brother, "Donald- " "No! Chase isn't dead... I don't believe you!" Donald said, but his voice was unsure. Donald's shoulders had begun to shake, as he was trying desperately to hold in his sobs. Douglas sighed and pushed himself to his feet, walking a few steps over to his older brother. He slowly sat down, and pulled out the tracker from Donald's open pocket. Douglas then turned it on.

After the soft sound of a machine starting up, it sputtered a little more.

There was no beep to be heard.

**Another cliffhanger! I am evil. And Chase dying?! I am officially a villain. Mwhaha! What will happen next, stay tuned my fellow readers, The New Villain, PBL. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Bree walked the dark halls, every step taken with caution. Every noise imprinted in her brain. Even as she tried to be quiet, her steps seem to grow louder.

Adam ran, sprinted through the halls. He looked around, turned every corner, opened every door. Nothing. Adam's hope was beginning to fade, but that didn't meant that he was going to give up on his brother. Adam continued to search, holding inside him the little amount of hope that he had left.

Bree whipped her head around, those foot steps, didn't belong to her.

Adam ran towards the light. The small beam of light, escaping from behind a dark colored door. Adam ran up to the door, leaned up against it. He heard what sounded like something sharpening. Adam didn't hesitate to knock the door out of it's notches.

Bree looked around her to find that she was in a dead end. What was she to do now?

Dr. Evans removed his hands from the keyboard and shut the computer off with a push of a button. "Are you ready Chase?" Dr. Evans asked. Chase laid on the small metal bed. He stared at the lights, flickering near him, but shining brightly. "Yes" Chase answered. "Okay" Dr. Evans replied. With that, he ejected a tranquilizing shot into the teen's shoulder. Chase closed his eyes and his breathing hitched for a second.

"Chase" Dr. Evans called. Chase opened his eyes, staring at him. "I'm going to start counting backwards now. From ten" Dr. Evans informed. Chase nodded, but it was slow. "Ten" Chase then felt a tingly sensation go from his arm and spread. "Nine" It spread quickly and soon stopped. But, "Eight" then he began to feel numbness. It started from his shoulder, spreading to his hands, "Seven", then down to his legs and to the tips of his toes, "Six" He could barely lift his finger "Five" Chase was beginning to regret his decision, "Four" His eyelids began to drop, but this time he fought back "Three" He pushed on, trying desperately to stay awake, "Two" Chase could only see black dots, dancing on his vision, "One" like a magic word spoken Chase's eyes closed.

Bree eyed the end of the hall. A shadow stood there. It seemed to be waiting for her. Bree wasn't going to move anytime soon. Then the shadow moved towards her. "You shouldn't have come here" Marcus said as he stepped into the light. Bree didn't answer. Instead she stood in a fighting stance, ready for what was going to be through at her. "Not answering I see" Marcus said. The android cracked his knuckles and neck. He then displayed a sick smile.

Adam shook the door. He super strength shaking it. Adam twisted the knob hard in his hand and with a firm grip, he pulled at the door with all his might.

A punch barely missed her shoulder. Super speed against super speed. Bree landed a punch in his stomach, causing him to stumble back. He then formed a force field ball and threw it at her. Bree dove for the floor, covering herself from the incoming attack. She was quickly back on her feet, and used her super speed to throw a power kick at him. As she super speed towards him, he levitated above her. Bree skidded to a stop, smoke rising up from his feet. Marcus landed a mere two feet away from her.

The door came flying behind him, and landing hard against the wall. Adam ran through the dust, covering and coughing.

Bree then backed away a few steps hesitantly. Then just as Marcus held a small green light in his hand, she ran, not looking back.

Adam waved his hands around him in an attempt to lessen it. But slowly, it seemed to suffocate him and Adam had began to cough. Then behind him a strong breeze blew. Adam slowly fell to his knees and shut his eyes close. As quickly as it had come, the wind died down and Adam opened his eyes once again.

He opened his eyes to see Bree, her back towards him. She was kneeling near something. Or someone. Inside his chest, Adam felt his heart thump quicker and faster. His steps seemed to slow as he neared his sister. Now he stood above Bree and Chase, while she shook her younger brother.

"Chase...Chase" Bree called as she shook his shoulders. Bree then caught sight of a shadow, standing behind her. Bree didn't need to turn around. "Chase..." Bree breathed and cradled his head in her arms. She had lifted her arm from the back of his head, and revealed a lot of blood. Bree's eyes widened at this new finding. "Adam, we need a bandage! Go find one. Hurry!" Bree rushed.

"You really thought that you were going to get away?" Marcus asked from the doorway. Adam whipped his head around to see an android blocking the only exit. "Who are you?" Adam asked. "That's not important" Marcus said and slowly walked into the room. Adam stood in front of his sister and brother, protecting them from danger.

"You're only going to be able to bring back his body" Marcus taunted as he came closer to the bionic trio. But Adam and Bree kept their distance.

Donald and Douglas sat against the wall in silence for a while. Neither saying a word. Donald's face had tear streaks and Douglas had his eyes fixed on the floor, in some kind of trance. Donald then pushed himself off the floor and rubbed his face. "I'll believe he's dead when I see his limp body" Donald said and walked out of the room. He was so shaken by the news that he tripped over machines and stumbled to the doorway. Douglas didn't hesitate to follow.

Adam was now enraged. His fist aimed for the android's shoulder. But his metal arm caught it. "Oh...So close" Marcus taunted and pushed him back roughly. Adam stumbled back, while Bree clutched Chase tighter. Marcus smirked and motioned for Adam to come. Adam ran to him and fought in hand to hand combat. But with Marcus' enhanced speed, Adam collided with the floor again.

"Agh.." Adam breathed as he hit the floor. As he laid there panting, Marcus turned to Bree. "Now, it's time for me. To finish this all once and for all" Marcus said and began to harness a green light in the palm of his hand. "Any last words?" Marcus asked, and eyed Bree.

"Why are you doing this?"

**I now leave you all on a cliffhanger. I really hoped you enjoyed this one. :) See you all in the next chapter, LOVE PBL. **


End file.
